AIM Cullens
by Jasper's Real Wife
Summary: Ok...whats happens when the Cullen boys go out hunting? The Cullens girls become evil. I know that this is the same story as last one i posted but i got it in paragraphs! and i am working on chapter 2!


Bella- SimplyDazzled

Edward- IzaLion

Alice- ShoppingIzMyLife

Jasper- Jazzhands

Rosalie- BetterThenABarbie (BTAB)

Emmett- CuddleMeImaTeddy (CMIT)

Carlisle- Dr. Sexy

Esme- BeStrong

Mike- IStillLoveBella

Jacob- Bigbadwolf

**SimplyDazzled Signed on **

**Shoppingizmylife Signed on**

Shoppingizmylife- Hey Bella!!!

SimplyDazzled-Hi Alice

Shoppingizmylife- Hey is Edward gone?

SimplyDazzled- Yeah why?

Shoppingizmylife- I have a great idea!!! Go get Rose and tell her to get on,

SimplyDazzled- oooook?

**Betterthenabarbie signed on**

BTAB- Is there a reason that Bella dragged me to my computer??

Shoppingizmylife- Of course there is Rose…

SimplyDazzled- Don't worry Rose she hasn't told me either

BTAB- Okay Alice Spit it out…or types it whatever

Shoppingizmylife-Well is Em out ??

BTAB- Yup…

Shoppingizmylife- Ok here is the deal I see them coming home around 12ish on Sunday so we are going to play a little trick….. *evil look*

BTAB- oooh fun! So what should it be…. Dogs in the house? Or…. Messing with Jazz or what?

SimplyDazled- Well I want to get Edward back… He hid all my cotton shirts and made me wear what Alice bought me!!! =(

Shoppingizmylife-….. I HAVE BETTER TASTE THEN YOU ASK ROSE!!!!

BTAB- Yea she does…. Sorry Bella

Simplydazzled- Fine just tell us what the plan is….

Shoppingizmylife- Well we are going to give their rooms a make over!

BTAB- I call Edward's room!!!!

Simplydazzled- And I call Jazz!

Shoppingizmylife- Ok then I get Emmett ….Perfect!

SimplyDazzled- ok so….. hmmm…… Oh I know what to do!!!

Shoppingizmylife- Me too! Emmett is going to pay for the credit card incident!!!

BTAB- Hm Edward, Edward, Edward…. So difficult to think of…..

Shoppingizmylife- I know what you can/ will do! You should put pictures of Mike Newton and Jacob Black all over his room and hide all his CD's and give him the things.

BTAB- the thing?

Shoppingizmylife- yes the thing….. the pink poodle sheets I bought but never used

SimplyDazzled- ROTFLMFAO

BTAB- Omg I love it!

Shoppingizmylife- OMJ BELLA!!!!

Simplyazzled- ? Shoppingizmylife- You are gonna make him so mad! Hahaha. You are very creative.

SimplyDazzled-ok? I will have to think of what I am gonna do then to make him that mad =)

BTAB- ok ready?

Shoppingizmylife- yuppers ;)

SimplyDazzled- deff!

Shoppingizmylife, BTAB, SimplyDazzled,- BREAK!!

Shoppingizmylife- See you in a bit.

BTAB- brb SimplyDazzled- HEY!!

Am I the only one without super fricken speed???

Shoppingizmylife-sorry after I am done I will help you out kay?

SimplyDazzled- Fine

**Shoppingizmylife signed off **

**Betterthenabarbie signed off**

** SimplyDazzled signed off**

*******************************************

**Shoppingizmylife signed on **

**Betterthenabarbie signed on **

**SimplyDazzled signed on**

Shoppingizmylife- O I can't wait for them to come home!

SimplyDazzled- Me either! Jazz is gonna be so pissed off. I'm scared. Alice you will protect me right?

BTAB- If she doesn't I will =D

Shoppingizmylife- How dare you say I wouldn't protect her!! Of course I will Bella.

SimplyDazzled- Kay! Thank ya

Shoppingizmylife- OMFJ!! THEY'RE COMING HOME EARLY!!

BTAB- Oh god! How early?

SimplyDazzled- Right. How early?!?!?!

Shoppingizmylife- In about a…. hour B

TAB- WTF?

SimplyDazzled- How could you not see this Alice?

Shoppingizmylife- I was paying attention to you!

SimplyDazzled- Oh

BTAB- So ….. What do we do?

Shoppingizmylife- Um I guess we wait

SimplyDazzled- Wait until we die? Or until they come home… oh wait that's the same point in time!

BTAB- Its fine Bella we are going to live I promise kay?

Shoppingizmylife- She's right we will be fine… Even you in your fragile human body.

SimplyDazzled- ooookay. You better be right.

Shoppingizmylife- Well I can't be sure….

SimplyDazzled- YOU BETTER BE!!!

Shoppingizmylife- I am. I was jk

BTAB- Lol

SimplyDazzled- Okay.

BTAB- Ah! There here!

SimplyDazzled- Okay, what do we do?

Shoppingizmylife- ummmm quick hide! (A/N umm I know they can hear her heart but.. yea :] )

**Shoppingizmylife signed off **

**Betterthenabarbie signed off **

**SimplyDazzled signed off**

Ok that's it for this chapter tune in for the next chapter where you see the guy's reaction *evil smile* Oh and thank you IWishIWasBella14 for your awesome ideas and see you at school! And i kno this is the same one but i found out how to put it into paragraphs XD


End file.
